Two of One Mind
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: After an accident, caused by America. Germany is diagnosed with brain damage. What happens when Germany isn't like himself? What if he's even more insane than Russia? Will he ever be returned to normal? This is the replacement for 'Cracked Minds Mean Cracked Hearts'. Rated T for slight violence.
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**Two of One Mind**

**A/N: The titles I come up with suck. The stories I write suck. D: **

**THEY FIT WELL WITH EACH OTHER. -cries tears of Skittles-**

**I'm guessing that this is the alternative story of 'Cracked Minds Mean Cracked Hearts'. **

* * *

Germany sighed as he took his seat in the meeting room. The same as usual, the days seemed to repeat themselves.

"Alright, dudes! My idea is that we create a giant machine to stop global warming! It'll-" America was cut off by England.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! _Giant machine? _What do you think this is?" He questioned, raising his bushy eyebrow.

"Um, duh. A meeting is what this is. I mean, look! I've even gotten the head part of the machine thing created already!" He grinned goofily as he held up an oddly shaped so called 'head'. It was metal, two metallic carved circles serving as eyes.

"That won't work at all, America!"

"But it will!"

"No!"

The two argued with each other, the rest of the room joining in.

"Everyone, shut up!" Germany shouted, making everyone cock their heads towards him and fall silent.

"You're not helping with this situation! Neither are you!" He pointed at England and America.

"I thought I was helping with the situation by making this- whoops!" America accidentally threw his arms up too fast, causing the metal head to fly from his grasp.

It smacked with a sickening crack on the top of Germany's head, making him fall unconscious immediately. His burly body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Everyone gasped, looking over at America afterwards.

"Oops..."

* * *

That's how this happened.

That's how they were at the hospital now.

Italy squirmed in his chair. He would finally be able to see his friend! He hoped he was OK. He had to be! He felt Japan put a hand to his back. "It's OK, Italy-Kun, no need to feel so anxious." Japan was always so assuring and kind. He liked him that way.

"I'm fine, Japan. I just can't wait! I get to see Germany again!" He smiled giddily.

Romano sighed beside him. "I hope that he's near death or something." He muttered.

The nations were in the waiting room, waiting for their German friend to step out from the emergency room.

It had been a couple weeks, everyone was eager to see him by now. They could never let them in because they figured that something bad would happen.

America was twiddling his thumbs, nervous about the fact that Germany might try to kill him or not. The hospital's waiting room was a bright white color. The receptionist was an elderly woman. She wore glasses which were attached to a beaded chain around her neck. Her white hair was in a bun at the top of her head. She looked more like a librarian.

The doctor stepped out. Even though she was a woman, she was still the hospital's best doctor there. She went by the name Fumio. Fumio Usui.

"Ms. Usui, is he OK?" Italy asked her, nearly dying of anticipation.

She smiled. "Of course! You're friend is perfectly fine! Except-"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! PLEASE, TELL ME!" The Italian began to cry hysterically, burying his face in Japan's chest, who just stared with terror at the suddenly changed emotion Italy.

"Well, here. I'll get him out here first."

She opened the door to the room, walking in. She seemed to be talking to him, yet her voice was a little too muffled for them to understand.

Their conversation went on for a few more minutes.

Finally, she stepped back out, holding the door open. "Come on out, Ludwig. Your'e friends are waiting for you!"

Slowly and cautiously, booted feet walked out from the room. He had been currently dressed in his outfit, since it was time for him to leave. He looked rather normal, a stern expression across his face as always. Even though as it was noted he had refused the food they'd gave him, he still looked strong and buff. Maybe even more stronger than he was before he'd entered. The only thing that was different were the bandages on his head.

Italy nearly pounced on the German, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh Germany! It's so good to see you're OK!" Germany stumbled back a bit, looking down with a scowl.

After a few moments, Italy felt the German's arms wrap back around him. A little too strongly.

"It's good to see you too, _Italien."_ Germany spoke softly with a smile. Italy only tried to push away. He couldn't breathe at all!

"Ludwig! Stop!" Fumio gripped his broad shoulders, yanking him away. Other nurses held him back. Germany only looked at them, merely confused.

Fumio then turned to them, smiling shyly.

"So, it has occurred to us, that your friend may have a very minor case... of serious brain damage."

"BRAIN DAMAGE?! Do you mean he won't be himself any more?!" Italy cried out, holding onto his brother, who only tried to shove him away.

"Well, he's going to be a little more hostile, probably even malicious. I recommend that he should be watched at all times." She leaned in closer to whisper.

"He's tried to strangle a nurse twice."

Italy's eyes, by now, were actually open, and widened with fear.

Germany? Strangling people? Well, he does strangle people half the time, but why did he strangle a nurse? Twice?

Germany seemed to look so happy. A smile was across his face as he held his hands behind his back. The nurses and doctors still kept a firm grip on him, making sure he wouldn't try to strangle anyone anymore.

One particular person caught his eye.

Russia.

The two seemed to stare at each other as Dr. Usui was talking to the anxious Hetalians.

Russia smiled, waving to him. Germany only continued to stare, motionless. An eerie smile was across his face. He looked like he was mentally insane.

"So, you're saying that he's insane?" America asked, obviously shaken from the news. "I can't deal right with crazy people! I can hardly be in the same space with ol' tubby over there." He pointed to Russia, whom directed his attention irritably to America after hearing the attribute he'd used to describe him and his nonexistent obesity.

"Well. He's not really... _in_sane. Maybe just, erm... _out_sane?" One of the doctors inquired, raising the muzzle mask which was currently around his face higher so it covered his nose and mouth. It was as if he didn't want to catch Germany's brain damage, even though the trauma doesn't flow through the air like a deadly disease.

The doctor turned back to the giddy German. "Ludwig, are you ready to behave?" She asked him, as if he were a child. He looked down, nodding gently.

It seemed so weird to see such a strong man acting like a small child. Almost scary, even. He walked from the nurses' and doctors' grasp as if they were nothing.

"Oh, and he's barely responsive to pain, too." Fumio informed, as she instructed by pinching Germany's cheek forcefully between her index finger and her thumb. Germany only looked down at her in confusion.

"Can I try?" Russia asked as he stepped up to the other side of Germany. Instead of pinching him, he extended his arm back and slapped Germany across the face. Germany's head quickly cocked to the side from the force, right before he started to burst out into a random hysterical fit of laughter.

Russia giggled. The way he reacted was funny.

"Well, there's no need to be so vicious." Dr. Usui chuckled nervously.

"G-Germany, do you want to go home?" Italy stuttered, already distant and mysterious from his friend like he barely even knew him. Or as if he were just a second Russia.

Germany chuckled, nodding. "Where _is _home?" He asked as the nervous Italian and uncomfortable Japanese led him through the hospital corridors, as an obnoxious Prussian followed, yet still worried about his brother's condition.

"Eh, don't worry! We'll try to find a way to make your friend as good as new!" Dr. Usui assured as they walked away. Italy felt his heart rise in hope at that statement. He'd be OK! He assured himself as well. This is just a phase, right?

Germany looked over to his side, seeing Russia whom was to the right of Japan. Russia caught his gaze once again. Germany seemed so intrigued by him somehow.

_Why does he keep looking at me like that? _The Russian wondered. He smiled, nonetheless as he pulled his scarf over his mouth. Maybe he could spend more time with Germany this way.

Maybe they could be more of _friends. _

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Aww yeee, crazy Germany x crazy Russia ftw. **

**I'm an idiot for making this, I apologize. BUT HEY, I'm improving on my literature, right? **

**Anyway, did anyone catch that Karin reference? Y'know, Dr. Fumio Usui. **

**I know, Fumio isn't even a doctor... **

**...OR IS SHE? -Dramatic musi- No, she's not. She's like a chef or some fancy shet like dat. **

**Chapter two soon. OR SHALL I SAY, CHAPTER DOS. -killed by brain damaged Germany wielding a faucet pipe-**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings are Terrible

**Two of One Mind**

* * *

The meeting seemed to go on as it usually did, though there was one thing off.

No one was talking.

It was the first meeting where no one seemed to talk at all.

Germany would be proud, though, Germany wasn't Germany anymore.

He was currently stroking Italy's curl, in which made the young Italian cower in horror from the contact.

"Um, Germany. C-could you stop touching that?" Italy asked as he laughed nervously.

Germany, of course, had no idea what he was doing to the Italian. He twiddled the strand of hair around in his fingers.

"What's wrong? Does this hurt?" He asked, curious as hell.

"N-no, but I-"

"OK! If it doesn't hurt then it's perfectly fine!" Germany cut him off, smiling.

He abruptly yanked his hand away hard, still holding onto the curl. Italy let out a sudden shriek.

Germany looked down at his hand. He had plucked the curl from Italy's hair.

Italy had slammed his face into the wood of the table, crying as Japan tried to make him calm down. "It's all right, Italy. Germany-San didn't know what he was doing."

Romano punched Germany in his side.

"It was one thing having a potato-eating bastard mess with my brother, but it's another thing to have you acting like that vodka-drinking bastard!"

Germany only laughed, finding his fists a lot less pain inflicting than he'd intended them to be.

"No need to be angry." He assured randomly, placing a firm palm on the top of Romano's head. He squeezed the Italian's skull, not even realizing he was hurting him.

"Let go of me! Get off of me!" He screeched, punching the German even harder. Germany only laughed even harder, putting more force on his arm and nearly forcing Romano's head into his shoulders.

"Germany! Let go of him!" Hungary gripped Germany's sides, pulling him out of his chair and away from the Italian. "It was much more easy in life when Germany was still himself." Austria sighed, helping Hungary.

"Do you think if I hit him in the head with my frying pan, he'll be back to normal?"

"I highly doubt it. You'd make it worse." Switzerland spoke with a tint of anger in his voice. Lichtenstein patted her brother's back. "Will he be OK, Big brother?"

Switzerland nodded, doing anything to assure his little sister. "Of course he will! He'll be back to normal in no time!"

Austria and Hungary let go of him seeing, at what he'd do next.

The blue eyed nation only smiled at them, walking back to his seat.

They'd taken the bandages off of his head, the injury was barely noticeable, only a small gash that had been stitched up. It was covered by his blond hair.

Instead of taking his original seat, he sat in between Russia and China, merely smiling at the two.

China uncomfortably moved away, afraid to be next to another psychotic maniac.

Germany looked over at the Russian, smiling. Russia returned the smile.

"It's good to see that you're still alive after that blow to the head, _da?" _Russia asked, placing a gentle hand on the German's broad shoulder.

Germany smiled wider, placing his own hand on Russia's shoulder. He tightened his grip, squeezing the Russian's shoulder as if he were an insect.

_"Da." _He returned the same answer in the Russian's language, highly even knowing what it meant. Russia laughed softly, leaning back a bit.

"Eh, Germaniya. Could you stop that? It kind of hurts." He smiled. His mouth was covered by his scarf, so his voice came out slightly muffled.

Germany only hardened his grasp. "Hurts? This hurts?"

Russia couldn't believe how strong Germany was. He was nearly squishing him, and he wasn't even trying!

"Yes. It does. Stop, please?" He giggled. Unconsciously, he began to tighten his grip on Germany's shoulder.

He realized that Germany's smile had turned into a malicious grin. Alright, that's scary as hell.

Before he could do anything, the German added full force to his hand, mentally squashing the Russian on purpose.

"O-ow..." Russia smiled, but was still worried and nervous about the pain Germany was causing him.

Germany seemed to like the way Russia was cowering and whimpering. "Let go of my brother, you numbskull!" Belarus pulled him away by his head, nearly snapping it from his shoulders.

He looked up, seeing her glaring down at him. He only smiled.

"Belarus, stop! He doesn't know he's hurting anyone." Ukraine informed her as she placed her hands on her younger sister's shoulders and gently nudged her away. Belarus only huffed, obeying her sister's orders and sitting back down.

Germany turned back to Russia, placing his hand on the Russian's head. Instead of squeezing the living daylights out of his skull, he petted him softly. "I'm sorry." His smile was feeble, but much more nicer and real than any other smile he'd had.

Russia nodded, smiling as well. Hopefully, that won't ever happen again, but Russia doubted that fact.

Through the whole meeting, Germany didn't seem to be paying attention to what any of the nations were talking about. Every once in a while, they'd ask the German a question about what they'd just talked about, and he would say an unrelated answer, making some nations laugh and giggle, and others sigh in annoyance.

The meeting had finally come to an end. Everyone immediately started packing up and leaving, seemingly in a hurry.

Germany walked to Russia's side, nudging him to get his attention. The Russian whirled around to face him. "Yes, Germany?" He smiled, pulling his scarf over his chin.

"What's your name?" Germany questioned.

"My name's Russia, silly." He giggled. "I thought you knew that already."

Germany looked down, in thought. _"Nein. _Human name."

Human name? Why would Germany want to know his original name?

"Ivan."

"Last name?"

"Braginsky...?"

Germany chuckled. "I like that name."

He suddenly stepped closer, making the Russian move back a bit. He couldn't, he was already up against the table.

Right before he knew it, both of their faces were only a few centimeters away. "Hi," Russia laughed. "You're a little too close, _da?" _

Germany put his fingers against Russia's cheeks, raising them to make it look like he was smiling more brightly. Russia was starting to feel nervous at this point, but he didn't want to tell Germany that.

He realized that he was leaning onto the table. Germany was _way _too close to him.

"I like you, Ivan." He smiled. Russia smiled shyly in return. He placed his hand on Germany's to lower it a bit. "I like you too, Germany."

"Ludwig." Germany corrected him.

Russia laughed. "Could you move away a bit... Ludwig?"

Germany didn't seem to hear him. He only stayed in his place.

He felt Germany begin to pinch his cheeks. Hard.

"Your face is always so pale." He noted. He guessed that Germany was putting color into his face by pinching his cheeks.

Russia laughed. "I like my face pale."

Russia basically had no idea what to do. He could just stand there and stare back at Germany. The German's light blue eyes seemed to be in a more tint then usual. They were nearly a grayish blue color.

Germany tweaked the Russian's cheeks until they appeared in a light tint of red.

"There." He stepped back. Russia rubbed his cheeks. They really burned. _"Spasibo, Germaniya." _He giggled.

"West, there you are!" Prussia's worried voice echoed through the hall as he walked through the doorway.

"I thought you ran off somewhere! C'mon, let's go."

Before Germany could protest, Prussia dragged him off.

Russia watched as they left.

His cheeks really hurt. Jeez, how hard did Germany pinch them? He couldn't bare the burning sensation.

He walked into the restroom of the building. He figured that splashing cold water on his face would help. He shut the door behind him, even though probably no one was even in the building anymore.

He looked into the mirror, noticing something creepy.

His cheeks were completely a dark shade of red. It looked as if someone had smeared blood across his face.

He observed the redness of his face, feeling his punctured cheeks. They felt like they were on fire, even to his hands.

He ran the faucet water, taking some of the ice cold liquid and rubbing it on his cheeks.

He looked back up at his reflection. His cheeks were still red, appearing to the fact that they wouldn't magically be better. He pulled his scarf over the bridge of his nose to hide the redness.

He opened the door to the restroom and walked out.

He wondered why Germany had asked for his original name. Countries never call each other by their actual names. It didn't really matter, the German _did _get hit in the head, after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek.

* * *

**A/N: AWW NAWWW. **

**I like that song, Aw Naw by Chris Young. It's byeutufil.**

**Oh, and BTW, it wouldn't let me insert a line to break off the title from the actual story. Idek, there might be a line there and I'm being paranoid, but I highly doubt there is one. **

**GO ON. GO CHECK AND TELL ME IN DE REVIEWS IF YOU SEE A LINE IN BETWEEN THE PRODUCTION TO THE TITLE AND THE FIRST SENTENCE OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**CHAPTER THREE SOON, PEOPLE. WHO DIED? EVEN I DUNNO. **


End file.
